


Ángeles en el infierno

by ShiJisatsu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, BL, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiJisatsu/pseuds/ShiJisatsu
Summary: El lugar en que vivimos siempre estará lleno de desgracias que provocan dolor. Lo que muchos no ven, es que algunos ángeles se encuentran en el mundo humano, un infierno casi imposible de comprender.
Relationships: Arima Kishou & Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo** _

Desde hace algunos años, inició la batalla entre humanos y una nueva especie cuyo único alimento son los mismos seres mencionados anteriormente; aquellos superiores que logran vencer con tan poco esfuerzo a sus presas, se les denomina "ghouls".  
Los ghouls comenzaban a dominar, hasta que una organización se fundó. La CCG, mejor conocida como Comunidad de Contramedidas Ghoul, arrasó desde que fue creada, usando armas para manejar la situación.  
La CCG adquirió a un investigador que era considerado invencible, sus habilidades estaban a la par que cualquiera de esos monstruos que enfrentaba, su nombre, Arima Kishou, el Ángel de la Muerte.  
Arima no había encontrado ningún oponente que realmente pudiera hacerle frente, hasta que Kaneki Ken apareció, un muchacho cuya vida siempre ha estado rodeada de tragedias, llegando al grado de ser utilizado como una rata de laboratorio por un doctor que añoraba crear medio-ghouls, siendo éste aquél experimento exitoso de entre tantos que se realizaron.  
Su destino se cruzó por casualidad y ahora deben vivir con ello.


	2. Capítulo 1

El V14, la zona protegida por el investigador especial Arima Kishou. Éste mismo le llamaban el Dios de la muerte por tener unas habilidades sobre humanas que ningún otro podía igualar.  
Kaneki Ken se enfrentó a él, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, la batalla la ganó el segador blanco, sin haberse esforzado tanto, pero recibiendo un rasguño debajo de su ojo derecho.

Arima sonrió y lo miró de una manera depresiva, había tenido un sentimiento de tristeza por primera vez en su vida, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su trabajo en la superficie, eliminar al Búho de un ojo o neutralizar la situación.  
Se enfrentó con ese demonio, sus pensamientos eran siempre tan curiosos, _"¿acaso no podrían dejar de matarse unos a otros y convivir en paz?"_ , obviamente, toda persona que lo escuchara le diría que es algo completamente inesperado y estúpido de su parte, ya que por algo trabaja en la CCG, cuyo nombre lo dice: Comisión de Contramedidas Ghoul, encargada de proteger a los civiles de aquellos monstruos que lamentablemente solo cumplen su cadena alimenticia como todos los seres vivos hacen.  
Después de solo cortarle un brazo, la dejó escapar por estar más preocupado por aquel albino que le sorprendió con su tipo de pelea hasta dañar un poco su quinque IXA, informó a su superior Yoshitoki Washuu sobre la situación quien tuvo que resistir la noticia del escape de ese ghoul peligroso.  
Washuu le comentó que el joven ya estaba siendo trasladado al Kokuria para ser atendido inmediatamente al no estar regenerando sus heridas.  
Solamente lo preocupó, fue a pedir que lo llevaran a ese lugar sin hacer pausas en el camino por querer llegar rápido al distrito 23 cuya distancia era algo corta.  
Al llegar bajó del auto, entró y pidió que le revelaran en dónde se encontraba ese ghoul Kakuja que apareció oportunamente en el distrito 20 causando harto alboroto junto a Conejo.  
En el pasillo 3 al fondo, corrió y se colocó frente a la vitrina de observación, sus ojos seguían igual, hasta que dio un giro leve en dirección al fornido investigador.  
Los nervios de sus ojos se unían, al igual que las otras áreas dañadas; decía entre dientes el nombre de aquél que con su sola presencia y preocupación le apoyó.

—A-Arima... Kishou... Quiero verlo y hablarle... Él... ¿Quién es Arima?...

Los científicos no pudieron reaccionar ante tal situación, ¿por qué había nombrado a ese investigador y preguntado después quién era? Existía la posibilidad de una pérdida de memoria por el trauma y las heridas que atravesaban su cerebro, pero llamarlo a él, especialmente a él era algo que provocaba intriga.  
Solamente lo trasladaron a una celda para un ghoul SSS, por si se daba el caso de que recuperara su estado antiguo y atacara a cualquiera terminando con la seguridad, asegurando su escape.  
Arima Kishou no presentó temor alguno por si era atacado por tan inestable demonio, entró a la celda y le susurró al oído con su voz suave.

—Espero un buen comportamiento de tu parte—fue directo con su objetivo—,si haces algo indebido, te mataré. Ojalá no desperdicies tu talento por un intento de escaparte y dañar a los trabajadores de ésta instalación.

—U-usted... ¿Quién es?... —se encontraba llorando, tembloroso y pidiendo ayuda con sus gestos incisivos—. Lléveme con mis amigos, por favor...

—Tus amigos murieron, así que no podré llevarte a ningún lugar —respondió y lo miró, mostrando el vacío que había en esos bellos ojos grises—. Debo retirarme, vendré a verte después.

—¿Murieron?, ¡¿por qué?! 

—Yo los asesiné —dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta la puerta, casi al salir sintió como el joven jaló de su traje, impidiéndole avanzar—. ¿Quieres que te ma-?

—¡No me deje solo, por favor! —suplicó llorando como un pequeño que fue abandonado por sus amigos y familia, realmente no había ninguna diferencia, 240, un chico indefenso sin recuerdos, anhelaba ayuda—. No quiero estar aquí, hace mucho frío, por favor, quiero acompañarlo...

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer más por ti—abandonó la habitación y lo dejó ahí, en plena oscuridad—. No sé qué harán contigo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Nuevamente Arima decidió visitar al encarcelado al recibir varios reportes de los guardias de cómo el ghoul sollozaba todo el día, hasta el grado de rasgar sus ojos una y otra vez, teniendo que ser vendado para evitar que se siguiera dañando él mismo.

Al abrir la puerta, lo encontró en el suelo recostado, llorando y susurrando como si platicara con algún conocido cuando en verdad se encontraba solo.

—Levántate —dijo con su tono habitual—, te he traído algo.

—¿Arima-san? —respondió en forma de pregunta al reconocer la voz del mayor— Arima-san... Gracias por venir, ahora ya no estaré aquí abandonado en la oscuridad.

—Me han dicho que tienes que unirte a la CCG en unos meses, yo te entrenaré, debes elegir un nombre—le entregó una bolsa que traía consigo, era algo pesada por la que casi se le cae al chico vendado que estaba raquítico aún, tampoco se animaba a comer por su depresión de no saber quién era en verdad—. Lo olvidaba, te compré algunos libros.

—En verdad se lo agradezco—inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, solamente asintiendo al investigador—. Un nombre... Quisiera usar "mundo" y "café"...

—Eso suena como "Haise"—colocó ambas manos sobre la cabeza del muchacho, comenzando a quitar las vendas con lentitud y viendo poco a poco cómo tenía las marcas pese a su regeneración—. Haise... —pasó sus dedos por debajo de los ojos del contrario, acariciándole una y otra vez, limpiando el líquido escarlata que estaba todavía fresco—, no te lastimes a ti mismo, por favor.

—Ya no volveré a hacerlo, Arima-san, por usted no tendré ni un rasguño de mi parte.


	4. Capítulo 3

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Haise se volvió investigador de tercer nivel de la Comunidad de Contramedidas Ghoul, su cabello ya comenzaba a tener raíces negras; todas las noches se quedaba en casa del clase especial para hacer las tareas domésticas a cambio de las lecciones, y de pasada, se quedaba a dormir en una de las habitaciones.

Un día, Arima llegó temprano y ayudó a Sasaki a preparar la comida, llevándole algo de la CCG porque él que no toleraba los alimentos para humanos, se sentaron frente a frente y platicaban sobre cómo fue el día de ambos.

Por consiguiente, al terminar, los platos fueron lavados por el bicolor, el Segador fue a su habitación y se sentó frente a su escritorio, revisando algunos documentos que se le dieron para una misión por aprobar.

Pasados 10 minutos, un llanto se escuchó ligeramente hasta la habitación de aquél hombre trabajador, quien irrumpió su lectura para ir a revisar.

El ruido provenía de la habitación de su subordinado, fue a asomarse y notó que la puerta estaba abierta, entró sin hacer ruido y lo encontró llorando, mirando a la pared mientras golpeaba el suelo y nuevamente, susurrando cosas, aunque ésta vez lo escuchó con claridad:

—¿Quién demonios soy? Debo morir, yo lo sé, soy un completo inútil, quiero... desaparecer.

El de lentes estuvo indeciso, pero avanzó más cada vez, y al estar frente a él, se agachó y posó su mano sobre el hombro ajeno, rozándolo suavemente varias veces, notando cómo incluso oscilaba el cuerpo del chico.

—No eres un inútil, tampoco mereces morir, Haise—usó su otra mano y la colocó sobre la cintura del chico, haciendo fuerza para levantarlo; seguido lo abrazó e hizo un tono algo suave en comparación a cómo respondía cuando estaba encerrado y lo visitaba—. Y si preguntas quién eres... Puede que no tengas memoria, pero puedo decirte que eres un chico muy importante para mí.

—Arima-san —correspondió el abrazo y su cuerpo tembloroso se fue relajando, al igual que las lágrimas desaparecían con los segundos—, yo también lo considero una persona muy importante, es como si fuera mi padre.

—Entonces como el niño pequeño que eres, voy a hacerte compañía al dormir, ¿te parece bien?

—Es buena idea...

—Bien—se levantó y tomó una de las almohadas que estaban en la cama del chico y al estar por ponerla en el suelo, notó que Sasaki ya estaba abrazándole por la cintura—, ¿ocurre algo?

—Arima-san, duerma en la cama conmigo, por favor.

—Si así lo quieres, está bien, Haise.

Dejó la almohada en su lugar y se adentró en el cómodo futón al igual que hizo el muchacho, Arima estaba cansado de tanto trabajo que tuvo e inmediatamente quedó dormido, sin darse cuenta, acercó a Haise y lo abrazó por la espalda, acercándolo a su pecho y quedando con una mano extendida, la cuál fue sujetada por el chico que había sido consolado, seguido de que entrelazaron los dedos de ambos, ellos permanecieron en esa posición toda la noche.

Por la mañana, Arima lo notó y se sintió avergonzado, sin embargo, estaba feliz en el interior, pregutándose qué significaba esa calidez que surgía de tan solo pensar en ese chico que constantemente llora y lo oculta a todo el mundo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Nivel 2, ha llegado a ello en tan solo unos meses, los demás podrán decir que es un demonio y ya, pero no es así.

No importa la forma ni el concepto en el que se coloque a la persona, es cuánto esfuerzo le pongan a su vida, un muchacho de 21 años como él... Logra sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de caos, el caos que es creado por las personas que habitan al planeta en el que estamos.

¿Qué argumento se podría utilizar para refutar la doble moral que existe en todo lugar? Ninguno.

Siempre tan fiel a sus amistades y termina siendo traicionado de todas las maneras posibles, ¿por qué continúa con ello? Porque tiene un motivo de vida válido y hermoso que al recordarlo es poco probable que salga de tu mente, por más que se intente, no desaparecerá.

La persistencia que muestra es el reflejo de su alma destrozada que busca no ser intoxicada, o al menos no llegar a dañar a alguien; buscando quién le aprecie y valore sus acciones, curándole el alma con amor y no otra cosa diferente.

Bastante tiempo lleva el albino tratando de descifrar esa inquietud interna, decidió tener una importante plática con el joven entusiasta, esperando no dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba por todos los hechos que alguna vez le habían pasado.

Era ahora o nunca el momento de hablar, de otro modo, en ninguna otra ocasión futura se sentiría capaz de aceptar las consecuencias.

—Hay algo muy importante que quisiera decirte, Haise —dijo en tono áspero, se trataba de un secreto realmente profundo. Él que tanto odiaba desempolvar memorias trágicas a otros, se vio obligado a hacerlo, por todo el cariño que le tenía al bicolor-, así que seré directo contigo.

—Sí —respondió de forma completamente animada, el éxito de sus "hijos" realmente le brindó bastante alegría—, estaré feliz de escucharle.

—Yo soy totalmente responsable de que no tengas memoria—se colocó cabizbajo, formando una expresión de tristeza mientras se seguía adentrando en el tema—, peleamos en la ruta V14, yo usé a IXA y Narukami para vencerte; tu verdadero nombre es Kaneki Ken. Si después de escuchar esa información tienes ganas de odiarme, hazlo. No tengo derecho alguno para oponerme.

—Eh... Arima-san... —de su rostro se desvanecía esa emoción que no podía dejar de contener hace unos segundos, después de todo, sus bellos ojos grises brillaban con intensidad, aparentando un posible llanto que se acercaba— No quiero odiarte porque eres tú. La primera persona que fue a verme, llevarme libros y tratarme con un humano a pesar de ser medio ghoul, fuiste tú, estoy feliz por eso... Fuera o no por tu trabajo, yo noté una preocupación para que no sufriera tanto como tú; incluso si soy un experimento para la CCG, yo daré lo mejor de mí para impresionarte, quiero mucho que estés orgulloso de tenerme en tu vida, ansío tanto eliminar esa soledad que llevas arrastrando desde hace mucho tiempo, me importas mucho, Arima.

—Yo... —sus pupilas se comenzaron a contraer por el impacto que tuvo al escuchar esas palabras tan hermosas, no tenía idea de que sus acciones tomaran tanta importancia para ese chico, se trataba de la primera vez que recibía afecto y de una manera tan poco discreta; como respuesta, se acercó y le sujetó su diestra, el leve toque aceleraba sus latidos a cada segundo que transcurría, jamás había tenido presente esas sensaciones tan diferentes, por lo que incluso sus palabras las dejó salir desde lo más profundo de su corazón— Igual me importas mucho, t-te quiero demasiado...

—Arima-san está... —el titubeo ajeno le llamó la atención, ante ello se le escapó una leve risilla que hizo de manera cariñosa— feliz, ¿no?

—Demasiado, Haise... Quería decirte que me gustas—lo jaló hacia sí mismo y lo abrazó, llenándose de una calidez tenue y única, absolutamente complementada con un beso en la mejilla que se atrevió a darle, creando un rubor en el rostro de ambos.

—También me gustas mucho, Arima-san, eres la mejor persona que tengo en toda mi vida, nadie se compara ni se comparará a ti—se acercó al Ángel de la Muerte aún más, aumentando el sonrojo en su rostro. Por un momento se le cruzó en la mente que no estaba bien hacer ese tipo de cosas con su superior, sin embargo, sus sentimientos se antepusieron a esa opinión y se permitió a él mismo proseguir—. Te amo.

—Hm... —se le lanzó inmediatamente a besarlo con suavidad, siendo correspondido por éste. Ninguno se permitía separarse, pero cuando el aire no era suficiente, se vieron forzados a hacerlo, dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos. El albino jadeaba con rapidez, ansioso por responderle a lo que anteriormente dijo el chico—Igual te amo, no sé cómo expresar lo que tengo en mi interior—Kishou finalmente descubrió el amor, su entusiasmo aumentó drásticamente, floreciendo como el primer capullo de la primavera—. Nunca me separaré de ti, no quiero hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco me separaré de ti, acabo de descubrir que te amo con toda el alma y no cambiará nunca.

Un amor "imposible" para muchos, ¿afectará en algo?

Mientras ellos luchen por él, todo su destino se irá escribiendo al azar.


	6. Capítulo 5

~Narrado por Arima.~

Por un momento sentí tranquilidad.  
Todo el tiempo habíamos tenido la forma de una mariposa blanca atrapada, maltratada hasta el grado de tener ambas alas fragmentadas.  
Soñé una y otra vez con encontrar al ángel que me liberara de mi dolor algún día. Y en un parpadeo, se cumplió, el ángel más hermoso del mundo estaba junto a mí, con su cabello bicolor algo alborotado.

La pureza que emanaba era la mejor, nunca en el pasado me había topado con alguien así, especialmente uno que posiblemente me llegue a corresponder como tanto he deseado a lo largo de mi vida.

Ya ha pasado tan rápido un año entero, Sasaki Haise avanzó a investigador de nivel 1 y se le encomendó una nueva misión para erradicar una subasta ghoul.

De último momento, recibí una llamada de la persona que dirigía la misión, solicitando mi presencia junto al escuadrón 0, aportando auxilio a cualquiera de las tropas que se encontrara dentro del campo de batalla y estuviera herido.

Inmediatamente que llegué, lo primero que logré ver fue a mi "aprendiz", atacado por el ex-investigador Takizawa Seidou, quien atravesó una ghoulificación al concluir su última misión.

Sin notarlo, con verme fue suficiente para que saliera huyendo del lugar y parara su encuentro con Haise; aunque eso no implicaba que sus heridas sanaran rápidamente, puesto que, eran de alta gravedad.

Me acerqué y antes de ello escuché a Mado Akira llamándome, fallando al voltear, haciendo notable algo respecto a mis orbes.

Ignorando lo anterior, seguí en mi camino y me coloqué a su lado, viendo a una chica de cabello castaño detrás suyo, preparado para escuchar lo peor al respecto, puesto que a leguas se le notaba ser un ghoul.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme sobre ella, Haise? — Cuestioné manteniendo un gesto de tranquilidad, sin sonreír ni mostrar emoción alguna.

—Arima, ella podrá ser de gran utilidad para descubrir sobre el Árbol de Aogiri, quisiera encarcelarla y tomar su custodia. — Replicó con una postura firme, sin saber lo que ocurría del todo, llegué a notar algo incómodo en él.

—Oh, entonces... Mandaré a la escuadra médica para que te atien-

—No es necesario, mejor retírate. — Interrumpió con una palabras tan filosas que nunca esperé obtener de él: algo que destrozaba después de obtener una cálida personalidad suya y sentirla desaparecer de la nada.

—Entiendo, entonces me iré.

Por favor, dime que es una broma, Haise no es así siempre, ¿por qué justamente ahora que me volví a acercar debo recibir eso? Yo... te recuperaré, ¿bien? Pero dime, ¿por qué estás así?

—Adelante, Arima.

Me di la vuelta y busqué a otras personas que requirieran apoyo, pasaba cerca de bastante cadáveres que en su momento no lograba reconocer en lo absoluto.

E incluso con esto que ocurre, quiero que sepas que no he dejado de amarte, ¿lo entiendes? Mis sentimientos por ti, vencerán esto...


	7. Capítulo 6

Como normalmente se acostumbra, los Quinx Squad realizaron una fiesta navideña. Así es, Haise organizó una fiesta para convivir entre varios miembros de la CCG. En una tarde helada, estaban llegando de uno en uno, casi todo estaban presentes, el último en llegar, fue el Dios de la Muerte de la CCG, quien fue recibido por Urie Kuki, mostrando una actitud bastante cotidiana con su superior, intentaba dar cumplidos uno tras otro, con el fin de poder llegar a ser agradable, aunque eso era un causante de incomodidad hacia él, pues anteriormente, ya había logrado observarlo a escondidas, mientras mostraba una actitud muy engreída delante del bicolor al cuál protegía cada momento desde las sombras. No quedaba de otra, más que entablar la conversación mientras esperaba que se presentara su ser amado.

—Clase Especial Arima —mantenía una expresión alegre en cada segundo, bastante forzada para ser verdad—, me alegra que esté aquí, en nuestro último encuentro no pude mostrarle mi gratitud por permitirme realizar la operación para desbloquear una casilla más, sinceramente quisiera decirle que no encuentro una manera de devolverle un favor tan grande.

—Descuida, Urie, no es nada —respondió cortante, no se tomaba ni la molestia de mirarlo a él, pues intentaba buscar al medio-ghoul con la mirada, sin tener resultado alguno—, ¿No has visto a Haise? Me urge hablarle ahora mismo.

—Subió por los regalos, viene en unos minutos —rodó los ojos en señal de desagrado, al final sacó inconscientemente su verdadera forma, aunque no le afectó tanto como debería haberlo hecho.

—Bien, lo esperaré senta-... —no concluyó, pues al enfocar su vista en las escaleras, pudo ver a un ángel bajar de ahí, cargando varias bolsas y cajas, que colocó sobre una mesa, para dirigirse corriendo hasta Arima; se miraba atractivo, con el flequillo recogido hacia atrás, junto a su vestimenta de camisa blanca y pantalón negro, haciéndole juego a su superior, quien llevaba los mismos colores de ropa en esa noche; sin duda sería algo especial.

—¡Arima-san! De verdad que se le agradece su presencia, anima a cualquiera con simplemente decir una palabra, es fabuloso...

—No tanto como tú, Haise, de verdad que eres maravilloso.

Se adentró al convivio e intentaba seguir la corriente del mismo, se fue acoplando y justamente, el chico comenzó a repartir los regalos, esperando que a todos salieran para poder hacer entrega del suyo al mayor, que fue un broche dorado de caballo, dándole así, una solicitud para que siguiera viviendo, feliz.

Ya estaba muy ansioso el Investigador, asintió y ahora estaba por entregarle su regalo, algo que había preparado para esa noche especial. Lo llevó al parque más cercano, estaban siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna, se puso lo más cerca de él para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y clavarle la mirada con fuerza, para marcar con intensidad lo que iba a decirle:

—Haise... Te traje conmigo para revelarte de una vez por todas lo que siento. Desde el día en que te conocí, fuiste tú la persona que me hizo ver que tendría en un futuro una vida llena de alegría. Desde el día en que te conocí, no dudé en lo absoluto, porque yo decidí que quería enamorarme de ti, y así fue como ocurrió. Tu manera dulce de ser me obliga a pensar todos los días en tu persona, tus acciones, tus bellas palabras. Fue el tiempo que pase contigo lo que hizo florecer este amor profundo, por lo mismo, ¿quieres ser mi pareja? No sé cuál será tu respuesta, solamente haré saber que he quedado hechizado en cuerpo y alma, una sola palabra tuya bastara para silenciarme eternamente.

—Si una palabra es suficiente para silenciarlo, mi respuesta... Hoy y siempre, será no —se puso de pie y siguió replicando con un volumen alto de voz, en su rostro se manifestaba la peor de las emociones. Ira. El preservar su gesto de molestia no lo era todo, sujetó la camisa del albino con fuerza y la jaló contra sí mismo, gritando ahora con todas sus fuerzas, como si mi declaración resultara lo peor del mundo—. ¡Nunca podría estar con alguien como tú! Eres una persona repugnante, nunca le dije porque odio herir a las personas, pero...

— Relájate, no ocupas enfadarte y gritar.

—¡Sí lo ocupo! Siempre te he odiado, tus mentiras, todo... ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que amas si en la ruta V14 me heriste como si hacerlo fuera tu mayor pasión?! Arima, no sabes hacer nada, solamente asesinas sin piedad, eres una máquina para matar, ¿Y sigues queriendo que te llegue a amar? Tú no sientes amor, no sientes absolutamente nada, eres un cuerpo vacío, por eso... Te mataré algún día, sufrirás más que yo.

—Sasaki...

—Me retiro, Arima, era todo.

Y al irse, lo único que pude ver era como se alejaba, totalmente firme y a gusto con su decisión.

"Odio herir a las personas...", "...,sufrirás más que yo."  
Sin darse cuenta, yo soy una persona, y terminé herido.  
Y como tenia de objetivo, sufrí de una manera que no se puede imaginar.

A pesar de ello, no tuve otra opción, acepté y mantuve sellado todo mi amor, que para él resultó una completa mentira.


	8. Capítulo 7 (final)

En la penumbra solamente existe una salida: la muerte. 

Las despedidas siempre suelen ser crueles, con el regreso de Kaneki Ken, no quedaba alternativa, Kishou elaboró todo un plan de suicidio sin decir nada al respecto a sus subordinados por temor a ser detenido en el proceso. No obstante, todo estaba hecho, las flores del suelo estaban completamente llenas de sangre, el sonido de fondo solamente eran campanas desafinadas, llanto, debido a que los niños del Jardín estaban acuclillados ante el cadáver de un ser tan hermoso, el Dios de la muerte de la CCG, se atrevió a perecer sin despedirse, lo hizo de una forma tan natural como lo es respirar, y en sus últimos momentos solamente hizo mención de algunos secretos respecto a V, los Washuu y la misma organización en la que se encontraba trabajando.

El nuevo rey nació, solamente una persona que conocía el lado humano y el lado ghoul por igual podía liderar la disputa para que ambos encontraran la paz, pero tampoco quiso continuar, al final pudo enterarse de sus sentimientos hacia el Segador, muy tarde para corresponderlos, él ya no estaba para ello.

Esperó a que los demás se fueran de su lado, sujetó entre sus manos la quinque del suelo, Búho, con ella repitió el acto de su superior, pasarla por su cuello con suficiente fuerza y acabar así con su vida sin pensarlo dos veces, no importaba lo que hiciera, su único deseo en el instante era permanecer a su lado, mostrar lo mal que estaba respecto por su actitud tomada tiempo atrás, inconscientemente tantos sentimientos aparecieron en él, y seguramente no sabía cómo avanzar en el mismo trágico sendero, era lo último que quería, llegar al final si compañía.

▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸◂▸▸◂▸◂

En un área algo extraña, apareció Ken, rodeado de nubes, flores blancas y unos cuántos rayos de luz solar que causaban más que intriga en él, no había nada a su alrededor, no se apreciaba ni una sola señal de humanos cerca para poder cuestionarles sobre dónde se encontraba.

En un parpadeo, notó una figura acercándose, con una gabardina blanca, cabellera del mismo tono, anteojos y una forma de avanzar bastante refinada que solamente podía asimilar con esa persona especial que, según Ken, ya no volvería a ver. Comprobó que estaba equivocado, Arima   
Kishou estaba a unos pasos adelante, con el mismo semblante serio; sin temor alguno, habló, expresando lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ken?

—Yo debería cuestionar lo mismo, ¿a qué se debe el suicidio? No es justo, yo quería seguir a su lado.

—¿Y en dónde crees que estás ahora? 

—Muerto, en un lugar que no conozco..

—Y junto a mí, ¿me equivoco? Creo que no necesitamos hablar más, primero piensa lo que hemos dialogado. Yo te amo, siempre lo hice y me esforcé por mostrarte que no existe barrera alguna para brindarte cariño, tal y como puedes verlo, ni la muerte me detiene.

Un espacio silencioso habló por su cuenta, el mayor sujetó las manos del adversario, acarició ambas con sutileza y depositó algunos ósculos sobre los nudillos del albino, realizando una promesa de estar siempre a su lado, apoyándolo para sobrevivir en una nueva etapa.


End file.
